Strange Sally
by Gingersnaps9999
Summary: Strange Sally is a lonley teenage girl who is always bullied at school. One day her patience runs out she returns home crying and goes to toilet and grabs bleach and ends up in coma , she wakes up in another girls body, her life is complicated , but she will not rest untill she gets revenge on her enemies.


Strange Sally (horror )

( a girl walks down the school corridor and three girls pull her hair and a boy trips the girl up , the girl returns home and throws her stuff on the floor and sobs , and goes to the toilet and drinks bleach , her mother returns home, the girl is in coma , in the hospital , the girl dies and her mother cries , and then the girls spirit walks and into a different girls body and the different girl wakes up and takes the machinery wires off and walks through the corridor of the hospital , her eye sight is blurry then the nurses her and take back to bed and she then looks at the nurses face and her eye sight gets better)

Nurse: are you alright?

Sally Bojeur: where am I , am supposed to be dead, where am I , what is this place , where is my mum?

Nurse: calm down , don't panic , everything is okay , your fine , it's a miracle doctors thought you were going to die , we'll let your parents know , they can take you home.

Sally Bojeur: I don't understand , I was floating I saw my dead body , how is this possible , aren't I dead , am I alive?

Nurse: everything's going to be okay , your fine , your healthy , you just wait here , I'll make a quick call for your parents

( the nurse goes out to the reception , and Sally looks around)

Sally Bojeur: what the fuck , am fucking confused , I was dead now am alive , am suppose be buried or something , what if am dreaming ?

( the nurse comes in)

Nurse: good news Sally , your parents are coming to pick you up.

Sally Bojeur: Sally? (gasps) no , no , that's not my name , you confused me with somebody else , I only have a mother

Nurse: everything's fine , you just woke up from coma , you forget things , like your name , name of your parents , its normal after this kind of trauma

Sally Bojeur: what happened to me , how did I end up like this?

Nurse: well , I heard you fell down the stairs and you hit your head into something and they found you in coma.

Sally Bojeur: right , so , how long have I been like this?

Nurse: for a month maybe , less.

Sally Bojeur: is my mother here?

Nurse: not yet , both of them will come , do you remember anything else?

Sally Bojeur: sort of , I had dark hair , I was very upset , I did something , I think I drank , toilet bleach

Nurse: toilet bleach? No , you hit your head you never drank bleach , the girl next room she died , she drank bleach , she was a little strange , she had scars on her wrists.

( Sally's parents come in )

Claire: Sally , sweetie , wow , your awake (hugs Sally and gets all emotional)

Tom: Sally , am so glad your awake , it's a miracle , m so glad we have you back , your friends miss you as lot

Sally Bojeur: friends , what friends , I don't have any friends , and what is it with people calling me Sally , what the hell?

Claire: Sally , do you remember me , your mum , do you remember your name Sally?

Sally Bojeur: yeah my name was Faith

Claire: (looks at Sally) no , it's Sally , you had a friend who was Faith that's why you might of thought that your Faith , Sally lets go home.

( Sally is at her car )

Sally Bojeur: no , something is not right , no , am not Sally , the fuck

Claire: sweetie did you say something

Sally Bojeur: no , it's probably the radio

Tom: you're a bit odd , Sally

Sally Bojeur: yeah I know , wicked , what can I say

Claire: I made vegetable dish

Sally Bojeur: ewe.

Claire: what do you mean , sweet , I thought it was your favorite

Sally Bojeur: favorite? (laughs) how could it be my favorite , I hate vegetables ewe

Claire: Sally , before you went to coma you were normal teen , you had a boyfriend.

Sally Bojeur: a boyfriend? (chokes)

Claire: are you alright

Sally Bojeur: yes , am fine , I just forgot a lot of shit

Claire: shit?

Sally Bojeur: I meant stuff , words confusing me (smiles)

Claire: Sally , you've change so quickly , it's like some soul got into you (laughs)

Sally Bojeur: yeah , funny , soul , well you never know it happens (laughs)

Claire: spooky subject , I bet you miss everybody , as much as they miss you

Sally Bojeur: not quite , I don't miss anybody , to be honest.

( Claire pulls a face at Tom , and Tom looks at Sally they get out of the car then Sally runs up stairs to the wrong room and then Claire opens the door and sees Sally looking in the mirror and Sally is shocked and runs out of the room)

Claire: Sally , Sally what's wrong?

Sally Bojeur: nothing , mum , am fine where is my room

Claire: opposite door

Sally Bojeur: thanks mum , I forgot ( locks the door in front of her mother's face )

Claire: Sally , open the door , we need to talk

Sally Bojeur: there is nothing to talk about okay

Claire: Sally , you look , sally just open the door

Sally Bojeur: no , go away.

Claire: Sally don't be rude

Sally Bojeur: don't tell me anything , just leave me alone , alright , can't you see that am not okay

Claire: that is why I want to talk to you , to make you feel better

Sally Bojeur: you think talking will make me feel better , err no way

Claire: Sally why are you like that , am offering you some help and you cancel everything I try to do

Sally Bojeur: maybe you should just leave me alone and spend some time with dad

Claire: Sally , what upset you

Sally Bojeur: it nothing , it doesn't matter (cries)

Claire: Sally , are you crying

Sally Bojeur: no , am not , am practicing for my drama piece

Claire: drama piece?

Sally Bojeur: yes , will you stop catching every stupid word I say

Claire: Sally am your mum , and I want you to be okay

Sally Bojeur: I , am ,. (yells)

Claire: Sally , will you at least go to eat dinner down stairs

Sally Bojeur: fine , but go away

Claire: okay , am going

Sally Bojeur: thanks .

(Sally looks at the mirror )

Sally Bojeur: oh shit , I look like a popular girl

( Sally looks at her wrists and there are no scars)

Sally Bojeur: all these beautiful things , my spirit settled into a different body , her parents are so wealthy (smiles in the mirror) and she's not fat , she is so beautiful

( school Sally walks through the corridor and boys whistle at her and her boyfriend sees her he looks shocked then her friends meet her and hug her )

Jade: oh my god , your back , am so glad , we missed you so much ,

Wendy: hi

Lola: you've changed so much .

Sally Bojeur: yeah I know

Wendy: love your sexy tight dress Gurl , black is classy

Sally Bojeur: thanks , you look sexy too , all you (smiles)

Wendy: we have to tell you something , serious , remember your boyfriend Daniel , yeah

Sally Bojeur: not really , just pieces

Wendy: well he cheated on you he was going out with that stupid bitch Shanize , fucking stupid little gangsta freak

Sally Bojeur: tell me more about Daniel

Jade: there is nothing to tell about him , you should first slap him in the face then batter that stupid bitch Shanize.

Sally Bojeur: great idea

Lola: oh , I can't believe you're here we us right now

Sally Bojeur: , I can't exactly remember how Daniel looks like

Lola: shall we show a pic of him and Shanize

Sally Bojeur: yeah , show me

Jade: your pissed of , f I see.

Sally Bojeur: yeah very

Lola: (shows picture of Shanize , and then Daniel) Shanize is Krusty like shit

Sally Bojeur: your right she is , help me find Daniel

Lola: there near the locker everybody is looking at you , do it

Sally Bojeur: okay. (smiles) Daniel

Daniel: Sally? (smiles) is that you ? oh my (tries to kiss her she slaps him everybody cheers and boos at Daniel)

Sally Bojeur: I hate fake people , don't you?

Daniel: what?

Sally Bojeur: don't pretend like nothing happened between you and that slut Shanize

Daniel: what are you talking about ?

Sally Bojeur: did you fuck her?

Daniel: no

Sally Bojeur: where is she ?

Daniel: don't know , me and Shanize broke up

Sally Bojeur: really , why should I care?

Daniel: Sally , I love you , I want you back

Sally Bojeur: fuck you. ( her friends laugh then Sally looks at her friends and looks at him) you disappointed me Daniel , thanks a lot , you're a cunt (tears up)

Lola: good girl high five (Highs fives to Sally)

Jade: the crowds love you , Sally

Wendy: am so glad that you slapped him , he deserves it .

Sally Bojeur: he's not the only one who deserves that , next stop is fucking slut Shanize just point at her and I'll beat her up ( Jade points and the crowds follow Sally)

Shanize: if it isn't Sally Bojeur , why don't you say bonjour to your mother fucking French ancestry

Sally Bojeur: Shanize kiss my ass

Shanize: ewe , your more gross than I thought , so you got the dope to bring the whole crowd to watch

Sally Bojeur: yeah stupid slut , how did your ex-boyfriends cock taste?

Shanize: fuck you

Sally Bojeur: fuck you too (grabs Shanize hair and pulls it out Shanize tries to kick her , Sally punches in Shanize face)

Shanize: you fucking bitch

Sally Bojeur: go and fuck your whole fucking family (slaps Shanize in the face really hard , then gets her head and bashes it to the lockers the crowd cheer for Sally)

Shanize: I'll get you to court you bitch (sobs) (then Sally throws her on the floor)

Sally Bojeur: got something else to say?

Shanize: fuck you , I hate you .

Sally Bojeur: well I hate you too , yeah , bitch , slut , cock sucker , miss dick sucker

Shanize: I hate you , go kill yourself , I'll get you to court for this , you'll go to prison

Sally Bojeur: if you ever seduce any girls boyfriend I will fucking ash your head until your whole fucking face is covered in blood

Shanize: I never had sex with your boyfriend that is a lie (sobs)

Sally Bojeur: really , why would he lie or my friends , huh , fucking fake bitch?

Shanize: I never had sex with him , I swear you , should of left me alone , I don't even know you

( Sally spits on Shanize and walks off the whole crowd laughs at her then Sally goes to her lesson then a guidance counselor pulls her out of class )

Guidance Counselor: may I have Sally Bojeur

Class: uh , trouble…..

(sally smiles then she goes to the office )

Guidance Counselor: sit down (Sally sits down) I want to know what happened between you and Shanize , Sally

Sally Bojeur: I beat her up

Guidance Counselor: why?

Sally Bojeur: because Shanize (gets emotional) because she took my boyfriend away from me , she seduced him , she stole him from me

Guidance Counselor: so , how did the fight start

Sally Bojeur: she started to act all hard around me , she told to say hi to my French ancestry , so I grab her hair and beat her up , she deserved it

Guidance Counselor: so you started it

Sally Bojeur: well not really , she is such a snitch , I just hate her so much

Guidance Counselor: I had a fight once to , but Sally I know that you're not that kind of girl who likes to fight over and over , it's very rare for you

Sally Bojeur: yes I know , but you know the anger took control of me and I just did it

Guidance Counselor: well next time don't fuck her up so bad (smiles)

Sally Bojeur: everybody says your mean but actually you're really nice

Guidance Counselor: thanks , Sally I know your father , because once I was his child hood friend , and once even his girlfriend

Sally Bojeur: really?

Guidance Counselor: yeah , had a crush on him , I was a lot like you , Sally

Sally Bojeur: you were?

Guidance Counselor: yeah , fights are scary aren't they ,m I was scared but I did it , I was always a coward , but got up and did it .

Sally Bojeur: (smiles) am glad someone understands me.

Guidance Counselor: it's okay , it's my job to talk to pupils like you

Sally Bojeur: may I go now? Let me off a bit

Guidance Counselor: not really sure if am allowed , but yes I'll just say you did the detention

Sally Bojeur: thank you Mrs. Dowell

Guidance Counselor: no problem , I have to children and they fight like a dog and a cat

Sally Bojeur: (smiles) really.

Guidance Counselor: yeah , all the time , it's quite normal

Sally Bojeur: yeah

Guidance Counselor: you're a very talented girl Sally , don't let the anger fail you

Sally Bojeur: I won't

Guidance Counselor: you're a brave teen.

Sally Bojeur: not really

Guidance Counselor: yes you are , and you're lucky too , everybody had hope that you would come back

Sally Bojeur: really they did ?

Guidance Counselor: yes , of course , now you must go to your lesson.

Sally Bojeur: yeah , thank you anyway for everything.

( Sally stands up and leaves the room she shuts the door)

(sally walks home , and sees a woman her mother)

Sally Bojeur: hi

Mother: do I know you?

Sally Bojeur: no , but I knew Faith , AM Sally

Mother: please , don't say anything about her , she was bullied , she died from that

Sally Bojeur: I know

Mother: how?

Sally Bojeur: she drank bleach and then she ended up in coma didn't she

Mother: your starting to scare me , young lady , I don't know you.

Sally Bojeur: I was Faiths friend , her soul came to visit me

Mother: what?

Sally Bojeur: she says she loves you (tears up) that she regrets what she did , but she was very miserable , she remembers when you made her chocolate cake for her birthday (smiles)

Mother: oh my god , she really , did visit you (tears up) is my little girl gone to heaven

Sally Bojeur: she soon will be reborn , you can name her faith , (cries) she loved you , she says you got to move on with life and give birth to her sister

Mother: am I going to have a baby? (scoffs) did she actually tell you this

Sally Bojeur: yes I swear she did , she remembers her uncle Dave , and she said he was very close , please don't cry Mother she says

Mother: is she here with us?

Sally Bojeur: yes (cries)

Mother: why are you crying?

Sally Bojeur: its emotional to see somebody cry and seeing my friends spirit

Mother: I love you Faith , and I will always love you until I die myself , your my only baby and I am so hurt , you should of never drank that bleach , good bye Sally thank you for helping me.

Sally Bojeur: I see souls

(Sally walks home and goes to her bedroom and she sobs then she knocks on her mother's Claire's bedroom )

Sally Bojeur: mum , may I move school? (sits down on the edge of Claire's bed)

Claire: what? Why?

Sally Bojeur: because I had a fight with Shanize and then fight with my boyfriend, had enough , don't like my school

Claire: but ,sweetie , which school you want to go then?

Sally Bojeur: West High school , all of my friends go there.

Claire: you sure you want to go there , I heard there was a lot of bullying going on

Sally Bojeur: an rich and am popular I could handle it all.

Claire: I can't believe you had a fight at your school today

Sally Bojeur: yeah ,neither can I ?

Claire: Sally , am worried about you

Sally Bojeur: why?

Claire: you've just woke up from the coma , you don't need stress

Sally Bojeur: I won't be stressed

Claire: new school , new friends , new class , new atmosphere , I don't want you to stress a lot , your health is priority right now

Sally Bojeur: look ,mum , am fine now , really , I am

Claire: doesn't seem

Sally Bojeur: hey I had a fight but am fine look I've been there before on a trip , I know stuff

Claire: well if you say so

Sally Bojeur: thank you mum , you're the best

Claire: not really , am I ?

Sally Bojeur: yes mum you are , you let me do almost anything I adore , I love you mum.

Claire: I love you too sweetie , you're the world to me.

Sally Bojeur: (smiles) sorry for being a cunt back then?

Claire: (pulls a funny face) cunt? Your calling yourself a cunt ? (smiles) Sally , you're not a cunt

Sally Bojeur: I am , when am rude.

Claire: Sally , do you want to go shopping somewhere this weekend

Sally Bojeur: sure sounds great

Claire: okay , I'll make it a shopping week end

Sally Bojeur: oh mum you're the best , it's like am dreaming

Claire: you're not , if it's a sunny day I could take the roof of my car.

Sally Bojeur: oh am gee , that is great , am so lucky mum

Claire: yeah you are , you should go through your wardrobe and see what is small for you

Sally Bojeur: sure no problem

Claire: Sally , I was surprised when you washed your dishes

Sally Bojeur: really? You was surprised?

Claire: yeah , it's not common to see you near the sink

Sally Bojeur: yeah , I guess I , just , did it , because I want to learn to live my life independently

Claire: that is great , it's not a complaint from my side , am glad to see you washing the dishes

Sally Bojeur: well it better than you always screaming at me for not doing it

Claire: I never scream at you , what do you mean?

Sally Bojeur: nothing mum .

Claire: did you take your vitamins Sally?

Sally Bojeur: no , not yet , I'll go downstairs and takes some yeah , don't worry

Claire: okay (smiles)

( Sally goes downstairs and swallows it then she goes to her high school , everybody smiles at her and says hi , and says what a wicked fight , and they shows her the video of her beating Shanize up )

( shopping weekend , Claire walks around and Sally goes to a gothic store then Claire goes after her )

Claire: Sally , sweet , what is this place?

Sally Bojeur: store ,mum (picks up a black laced mini dress) mum that is so cool , can you buy me this

Claire: okay I guess

Sally Bojeur: mum , can you buy me these cool bracelets?

Claire: yeah sure

Sally Bojeur: mum can you buy me this cool , back pack and this cool hair dye, and these wicked shoes , and this neck chocker , and this PVC Skirt

Claire: alright then , is that enough ?

Sally Bojeur: I want something out of clothes , (picks up a pvc mini dress, and a tank top with a white skull)

Claire: Sally , please , tell me that's it

Sally Bojeur: yeah

Claire: okay

Sally Bojeur: its cost about 50 dollars or so

Claire: That's crazy

Sally Bojeur: what the price?

Claire: no , your style , you're not into that stuff are you?

Sally Bojeur: what gothic style? ,I always liked them

Claire: the people there will pick on you

Sally Bojeur: no they won't am a popular girl

Claire: you always say that

Sally Bojeur: because I am

Claire: whatever , just put the clothes here

Sally Bojeur: okay , mum , why are you so mad (the man smiles on the counter)

Claire: this is freaky (whispers)

Sally Bojeur: to you not to me.

Claire: hi , how much would all of this cost?

Man: hold on , let me see

Claire: Sally , your strange

Man: seventy dollars , but there is a 20 percent off 40 dollars

Claire: okay , am paying , so my girl could be happy

Man: (Claire gives the cash to the man and smiles the man passes the bag to Sally) here you go and your receipt

Claire: thank you.

(Claire goes out of the stores and looks at Sally in a weird way )

( then they get home and Sally dyes her hair black and highlights purple and then she puts a skull tank top on and pvc mini skirt and then she walks through school hall , she smiles all the boys stare at her and some whistle she looks absolutely sexy and she comes to class)

Math Teacher: why you late?

Sally Bojeur: am new duh

Math Teacher: excuse me?

Sally Bojeur: you heard me (mimics her teachers voice the class laughs)

Math Teacher: sit down

Sally Bojeur: I will , no need to tell me

Math Teacher: you're not new are you

Sally Bojeur: shit

Math Teacher: don't use that language in my class , what is it

Sally Bojeur: nothing

Math Teacher: what is your name?

Sally Bojeur: Sally , Bojeur

Max: psst , Sally like your tank top

Sally Bojeur: thanks , Max?

Max: how did you know my name

Sally Bojeur: I guessed it (smiles)

Ella: dead girl used to sit there

Sally Bojeur: what?

Ella: dead girl , don't you know , that Faith Girl , the one who got always bullied

Sally Bojeur: so? Do you think I care who sat here? (raises her voice)

Tim: Faith was a slag

Sally Bojeur: says you , who the fuck are you to judge somebody? ( the whole class hears it , then Sally stands up and grabs Tim's tee shirt the teacher sees it)

Math Teacher: let go off of him , what is going on?

Sally Bojeur: he , called Faith a slag , so I grabbed him , how dare he call somebody that , it is horrible.

Math Teacher: go to Guidance office

Sally Bojeur: what? He swears in your class and you let him off , but when I swear in the class am the one in trouble , you fucked

Math Teacher: pardon?

Sally Bojeur: get new glasses then you could see better , go and kiss Tim on the cheek (slams the classes door , the class looks a Tim and they laugh at Tim)

( Max sees Sally sitting on the grass counting her cigarettes he sees her , and approaches her behind and touches her shoulder)

Sally Bojeur: you fuck ass (yells) shit , Max , you scared the shit out me

Max: sorry , counting fags? ( Sally pulls a face) don't worry I won't say a word to anyone , I smoke too (pulls out cigarette packet) shit , got a lighter?

Sally Bojeur: yes , (passes the lighter to him) ( then she remember herself in Faiths body kissing Max then Faith laughs)

Max: so did you know Faith?

Sally Bojeur: of course I did , people miss understood her , she'll take her revenge , I just know it

Max: how do you know , you see ghosts you saw her?

Sally Bojeur: no , usually victims are very hurt , and the soul absorbs the sorrow , and then the victim does not rest until it takes revenge , I read it in the book

Max: my ex used to love reading books , Faith was my ex , she loved me but I was a cunt and hurt her feelings by dumping her because if the school would of found out , there would be rumors , that would ruin her life and my life

(Sally tears up , and then closes her eyes and lights up cigarette and breathes the smoke in and out she looks at Max and Max looks at her eyes)

Max: I feel like we've met somewhere before , it's going to sound crazy but I tried to talk to Faith's spirit while she was in coma , I saw her , she said that she will be back

Sally Bojeur: Max , she is happy that you love her , that's all she probably wanted to hear from you.

( Sally returns home and she sobs in her bed , she then remembers the bully's , Pe class , changing rooms )

Riana: if it isn't the death spook in our changing room

Tia: yeah

Bianca: oh that reminds me of that , Faith . that ugly bitch , remember when I pushed her in the toilet , she screamed 'oh help me' she cried too just like a baby (they all laugh)

( Sally takes her stuff and leaves the changing room and changes in toilet)

Tia: what the fuck , what's got into that devil girl?

( Pe Sally stands alone and looks at the boys and sees Max then Tia approaches her)

Tia: is your name Sally?

Sally Bojeur: yes it is , and you are Tia , love your hair , Legally Blonde (smiles)

Tia: yeah (smiles) you know Bianca my friend yeah , do you like her

Sally Bojeur: no , and I will never like her , well until they burry her

Tia: oh , okay , I was just curious

( Tia runs back to her gang of three and tells Bianca everything)

Bianca: fucking bitch

( they are playing the game and Sally catches the ball , then Bianca approaches her)

Bianca: is that true what you said about me?

Sally Bojeur: no

Bianca: better not be

Sally Bojeur: or what?

Bianca: I'll beat your fucking ass , Goth girl , now pass the ball

Sally Bojeur: are you kidding me? (scoffs) you sucked his cock didn't you.

Bianca: what did you say? Slut

Sally Bojeur: are you fucking deaf? (yells) oh em gee , look its faiths ghost behind you

Bianca: what? (Bianca turns to look at Sally , sally throws the ball really hardly at Bianca's face Bianca's nose bleeds) Ouch , you fucking bitch

( Pe teacher approaches them too)

Pe Teacher: what's going on , Bianca what happened , why are you bleeding

Bianca: this stupid bitch hit me with the ball in my face (cries0

Pe Teacher: Sally , go to principal's office

( Sally knocks on Principals office , then the Principal 'says come in')

Sally Bojeur: Miss Jennies sent me here

Principal: sit down , what did you do?

Sally Bojeur: (sally sits down on a chair) I accidently hit Bianca in the face with a ball , and them Bianca she started to fake cry and I got into trouble

Principal: if its accident , she shouldn't send you here

Sally Bojeur: well she did

Principal: I suggest you go back to class , and apologize to Bianca

Sally Bojeur: am not apologizing to anyone

Principal: why not?

Sally Bojeur: she called me a slut , a bitch , she even said something about you sir

Principal: about me , can you say what she said

Sally Bojeur: she said that to her friend , I hate Principal , he can go fuck his mum

Principal: well , thank you for reporting that to me , she will be in serious trouble

Sally Bojeur: Principal , am truly honest she will lie to get herself out of it , she will also defend her self

Principal: yes , I understand

Sally Bojeur: thank you sir , am really sorry for wasting your time

Principal: it's okay , that's why am here for to sort out school problems and pupils problems

Sally Bojeur: one more thing she is a bully , and you should defiantly make a bully punishment policy

Principal: your right

Sally Bojeur: so that the poor children could not be afraid of going to school , Faith was very brave girl , who was different and she got bullied for everything , so in her case , please invent Bully punishment policy

Principal: your actually right

Sally Bojeur: it will improve our school bit by bit , you know what am saying

Principal: Sally , what year are you in

Sally Bojeur: year ten

Principal: you're a good persuader

Sally Bojeur: thank you sir , have a nice day sir . (closes the door and Sally smiles)

( Sally sits near the dinner table and smiles at her mum)

Claire: am beginning to worry about Sally , and her change of style and behavior , it's like somebody else got inside our Sally

Tom: don't be silly Claire , she's a teenage girl its normal , besides wasn't you grumpy as a teen

Claire: I was , but not like her , she is just , maybe your right , I need to understand that she is a teenage , and treat her like teenage

Tom: yes , now you're getting there , she is not our little baby Claire , she is nearly an adult

Claire: (smiles) Tom , you're a good father , you know everything about your daughter.

Tom: I try to just fit in , am trying to be so annoying to her , my job is to be her father not her brother you know what am saying

Claire: yes I know , Tom.

Sally Bojeur: hi , mum , hi dad , so what's for dinner?

Claire: I made salads , you probably won't even eat it , I just wasted our food

Sally Bojeur: no , mum it's okay , I will eat , I just accepted that I have to be thankful for what I got

Claire: now , that's my girl

Sally Bojeur: mum , do I look like a freak?

Claire: no , of course not , don't think like that , you're a gorgeous girl

Sally Bojeur: thanks mum , your pretty too

Claire: aw , thank you sweetie

Sally Bojeur: since you know , my birthday is coming up

Claire: yes we know , what would you like for your birthday

Sally Bojeur: cash

Claire: don't you want stuff?

Sally Bojeur: I want to buy stuff I like , you know , what if you buy something that I will never wear

Claire: your right

Sally Bojeur: so aren't you going to ask me , how school went?

Claire: oh yea , how first day at school?

Sally Bojeur: okay

Claire: glad to hear that it went okay , my duty is to worry , Sally (scoffs)

Sally Bojeur: I know , but everything is fine , as you see am alive , healthy , and smiling.

Claire: yeah I know , we will do anything you want sweetie.

Sally Bojeur: really? Yeah right (smiles)

(Sally goes to a house party then she goes outside to smoke, she smokes and throws her cigarette on the floor then Bianca approaches her)

Bianca: you think your so cool , don't you

Sally Bojeur: no , I don't . but you do , you think you are so strong because you bully people

Bianca: what?

Sally Bojeur: you bullied me , and you're going to suffer for it

Bianca: what?

Sally Bojeur: am Faith you fucking slut , everybody thought that I was dead , my body died , but my soul didn't

Bianca: that is fucking impossible , no , you're lying to creep me out

Sally Bojeur: could I really be lying , think , remember when you spread rumors about me?

Bianca: no , no , Faith is dead , this is bull shut okay am not stupid

Sally Bojeur: (scoffs) your mum is a prostitute , your daddy is in prison , your house was burnt down and I think you deserve it

Bianca: so what (tears up) nobody is perfect , not even you

Sally Bojeur: you felt so strong , by bullying me , you thought that you owned the world

Bianca: no I never

Sally Bojeur: but , If I never got reawakened in this body then probably I would haunt you and kill you (laughs)

Bianca: your sick look at you

Sally Bojeur: yeah , but thank you sweetie for making me go crazy , you know , if I had the chance I would push you in the train track and your whole fucking family

Bianca: (cries) ( then pulls Sally's hair and then Sally punches her) I hate you , you should of got rotten in your coffin along with your fucking soul

Sally Bojeur: (laughs) you will rot there , trust me (scratches her ) you will pay for what you did to me , you won't get away with it , don't think yourself lucky

Bianca: your worthless ,you always were , you're a looser , a tramp.

Sally Bojeur: you're a trampy slut , who got fucked up by everyone , every single fucking ugly guy

Bianca: bitch , look at you , you should of never been born

Sally Bojeur: I hope you burn (whispers)

Bianca: (laughs) (then her legs go on fire and then she screams and Sally runs away )

(Sally sleeps and her soul gets away from her body and she appears in Riana's bedroom she grabs a knife and slits her throat , blood drips on the floor)

( Sally then knocks on Tia's door , and whispers)

Sally Bojeur: you've done something unforgivable to me , you let my mommy suffer , now I will make your mother suffer as well)

( Tia is hypnotized and she opens the window and jumps out of the window)

( morning and Riana's parents knock on the door and then Riana's mother enters the room without knocking and sees her daughters eyes opened , and her through slit the blood is on the floor and on the bed and all over her , Riana's mother sobs and screams)

( Sally is in the schools yard and then Max approaches her )

Max: Hey Sally did you hear about what happened to Bianca and Riana and Tia

Sally Bojeur: yes I heard , and I don't want to know

Max: why are you smoking

Sally Bojeur: ran out of fags

Max: (takes a cigarette out of his bag and gives her one) take it

Sally Bojeur: thanks

Max: you look tired

Sally Bojeur: I am tired , had nightmares

Max: oh , I did too , you're not alone

Sally Bojeur: Max , do you like me?

Max: yeah , do you like me

Sally Bojeur: yes

Max: cool

Sally Bojeur: Max , would you like to come over mine today?

Max: sure

Sally Bojeur: good , am just really bored you know

Max: yeah me too.

Sally Bojeur: ( she looks at his lips , she kisses him) I love you

Max: Sally ? why did you kiss me?

Sally Bojeur: because I love you

Max: I love you too , (smiles) I was going to ask you out , but you made the first move

Sally Bojeur: I love you , Max , always will

Max: you are unique , brave , strong , from the first sight I saw you , I just had a crush on you

Sally Bojeur: Max , I don't want you to suffer , let's be together and forget all that shit

Max: forget what shit?

Sally Bojeur: never mind , I want to show you something , when we go to mines.

Max: okay , it sounds like a surprise

Sally Bojeur: It is

Max: oh , am looking forward to it

Sally Bojeur: (smiles and kisses him see you later)

Max: see ya

Sally Bojeur: oh and behave bad boy (smiles and he smiles at her)

(Sally goes downstairs and her mother puts on a coat , and her father puts shoes on)

Sally Bojeur: mum , dad where are you going?

Claire: to friends daughters funeral.

Sally Bojeur: oh , how long will you take.

Claire: long time , we'll come back home , when your sleeping , so don't wait for us.

Sally Bojeur: okay mum.

( her parents lock the door and they get in the car and drive off , then Sally smiles, and then she sees Max , and Max knocks on the door then , Sally opens the door)

Sally Bojeur: hi

Max: hi

Sally Bojeur: come in (he comes inside , she closes the door then she kisses him)

Max: what did you want to show me

Sally Bojeur: come upstairs with me

Max: are you going to show me your tits?

Sally Bojeur: no (laughs) something else babe , something that might scare you

Max: scare me , nothing scares me , I seen ghosts and other shit

Sally Bojeur: oh , well , just follow me , don't take your shoes off.

Max: okay. (they upstairs she opens her bedroom door and they both get in her bedroom , she closes the door she lights a candle)

Sally Bojeur: promise me you won't run away

Max: I promise.

Sally Bojeur: it's going to shock you , it's not bullshit

Max: yeah , okay , so show me

Sally Bojeur: hold the candles , now looks straight into the mirror you should disappear and you should only look at me (she tears up)

Max: okay ( he keeps looking he disappears then he sees Faith with the same clothes as Sally ) it can't be Faith , Sally , your Faith?

Sally Bojeur: yes , you can't believe until you see

Max: I knew it was you , I just had a feeling (he kisses Sally)

Sally Bojeur: Max , I want to lose my virginity to you , my parents are out , and they will come at night we have all evening to our self's

Max: are you sure you want too

Sally Bojeur: of course I want it , Maxy

Max: it's a big step , do you have condoms

Sally Bojeur: no ,we don't need any

Max: but won't , you get pregnant

Sally Bojeur: so what , my parents won't be mad , don't worry about anything

Max: fine , I trust you

Sally Bojeur: I love you , MAXY

Max: I love you Faith ( Sally takes her clothes off and he sees her naked body she smiles)

Sally Bojeur: I can only love you.

Max: what do you want me to call you

Sally Bojeur: Sally , Faith brings bad memories , am Sally now

Max: Sally , we should light more candles

Sally Bojeur: fine (she lights more candles up )

Max: are you worried

Sally Bojeur: who would not be ( she turns to him and sees him naked she looks at him , she approaches him and kisses him , they both have sex )

( then they stop she dresses up and so does Max )

Sally Bojeur: Max , you must go

Max: why?

Sally Bojeur: because my parents will kill me if they see you sleeping on my bed with me

Max: okay , I get it

Sally Bojeur: (kisses him0 this was the best moment of my life , Max

Max: so when is your birthday

Sally Bojeur: soon , very soon babe , in one week

Max: let me guess you will turn fifteen

Sally Bojeur: yes (laughs)

Max: I'll sneak out through the window , so your neighbor's won't tell anything to your parents

Sally Bojeur: good idea , Max I love you

Max: love you too

Sally Bojeur: I wish we could stay maybe a little longer

Max: we can't

Sally Bojeur: we could runaway

Max: it's crazy

Sally Bojeur: yeah but it's worth a shot

Max: bye , Sally

Sally Bojeur: bye Max

(Sally looks out of the window and smiles)

( Sally goes to sleep and her ghost comes out of her body then her ghost appears in Tins bedroom she wakes him up)

Sally Bojeur: hey Timmy wanna fuck? (laughs)

Tim: what the fuck?

(Sally takes scissors and stabs him in the throat blood comes out she smiles and disappears , then she appears in another boys bedroom she looks at him)

Sally Bojeur: hey fucking pig , wake up

Boy: what the hell ? who the fuck are you? Holy shit?

Sally Bojeur: Faith , Faith is a whore and she rides on a stick , let's make up one , about you shall we Lance lived in France and Faith pissed on him , how does it sound Lance? Huh? Says something , you worthless cock sucker

Boy: go away (tries to pray ) (she gets ropes and the ropes tie him up and he trembles then she gets a knife and cuts his lips and cuts his heart out and then puts in his mouth (she laughs)

Sally Bojeur: sweet dreams heart eater

( then Sally's ghost appears outside near the train track and this girl Alyssa walks drunk and Sally pushes Alyssa on the track and the train runs over Alyssa , and you can see the guts mushed )

( Sally wakes up in the morning and then Max hugs her and kisses her)

Sally Bojeur: I keep having nightmares

Max: did you hear three people out of our school have died last night , very gross unsolved deaths

Sally Bojeur: we need to runaway

Max: fine

( Sally comes to her grave yard and sees her mother putting flowers )

Sally Bojeur: Purples roses , were here favorite flowers.

Mother: you again , how did you know.

Sally Bojeur: she told me everything , she once remember when you gave her skull jewelry box , it was her favorite present

Mother: yes it was

Sally Bojeur: you and her , used to watch movies every Friday , but when she got bullied she quit spending time with you , she loved you but she was suffering

Mother: I know that

Sally Bojeur: bodies die but souls are forever some are reborn some are possessing other bodies

Mother: what are you trying to say?

Sally Bojeur: mommy , am Faith , I never died , my body did , my soul is still here (hugs her Mother) I love you mommy (cries) I will always love you , it's not your fault what happened to me , I got another chance to live , and am going to run away with Max , somewhere nice , mommy it really is me . (she takes a candle and a mirror and shows her mother her mother gasps and faints)

( the end)

Finished on Tuesday , 27, August , 2013


End file.
